Starmites & Similarities
by Dallstin4ever
Summary: Dallas Fairchild is your average teen. He hangs out with his friends, he goes to school and he lives with his Mom. Above all else though, he loves comic books. But what happens when one day, he is sucked into his favorite comic book? Slash. Austin/Dallas. Based on the rock-opera/musical, Starmites, by Barry Keating.
1. Prologue

So this story is basically my favorite musical, as told by Austin and Ally characters. I do not own Austin and Ally or Starmites. some of the dialogue will be changed thoughn due to the fact that it's been a while since I've seen it. In this version, Eleanor/ Milady will be played by Dallas/ Mikhail.

* * *

Original Plot

Eleanor Fairchild was a lonely teenage girl. The only friends she had were those in her comic books, particularly, her favorite series, "Starmites". Other than a few crazed outbursts at school, her life was pretty normal, until that one fateful day. She's sitting in her bedroom, reading her comics, when she is suddenly whisked away by the villian of "Starmites", Shak Graa (Shock-Graw). She finds herself in Innerspace, where she is soon rescued from Shak Graa's clutches by Spacepunk. She finds herself getting dragged along with them on the notion that she is Milady, the hero of "Starmites". Soon, the Starmites, Eleanor and their newly recruited reptilian minstrel, Trinkulus, are captured by the ravenous beast-women of Shreikwood Forest, the Banshees. The Banshees take them to Castle Ravenous and present them to their queen, Diva. The Banshees want to cook the Starmites and have them for dinner, but Diva needs them to fulfill one of the overly-numerous prophecies of find the Cruelty, a musical weapon created by Shak Graa, but taken by the goddess Oragala, Diva's daughter, Bizarbara, must be married. Spacepunk refuses to marry her, but when he sees that they have imprisoned Eleanor, he reluctantly agrees. End Act 1. Act 2 starts off with the Banshees preparing for the wedding. Spacepunk and the Starmites are drug out in chains, and Spacepunk is forced to marry Bizarbara. When he refuses, Diva freezes them all and uses Eleanor to disguise her daughter and trick Spacepunk into marrying her. It works and, in an explosion of musical energy, The Cruelty appears. Before anyone can destroy it, though, Shak Graa shows up and steals it, capturing Spacepunk and Bizarbara as well. In order to save them all, Bizarbara throws herself into the "Well Between Worlds." Soon after, Eleanor and he other Starmites show up and work together to defeat Shak Graa.

* * *

My version soon to come!


	2. Issue 1: The Legend of Mikhail

_**Starmites**__** Issue 1: The Legend of Mikhail**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Dallas Fairchild: Dallas**_

_**Mother: Penny Dawson**_

_**Shak Graa: ? (It's a secret to everybody!)**_

* * *

Dallas Fairchild is an average teenager. He hangs out with his friends, goes to school and listens to music. Above all else, though he loves his comic books. Especially, his favorite, _Starmites_.

_Starmites_, the tale of a ragtag team of teenage boys who bond together to fight the evil forces of The High Priest of Chaos, Shak Graa. With the help of the otherworldly hero, Mikhail, they defeat Shak Graa and bring peace and happiness to both of their worlds.

"Issue One," Dallas says. "The Legend of Mikhail."

"Sweet!" he hears some voices say, but he doesn't pay attention to them, seeing as how he's been hearing them a lot recently. Dallas opens to the front page and read out loud enthusiastically.

"In the beginning, there was nothing, until the goddess, Oragala, created two races of people, the Banshees, and the humans. One day, though, a rogue human hatched a master plan to take over the world. He created a musical weapon of soul destroying power, known only as: The Cruelty. Oragala didn't like his plan, though, and stole The Cruelty from him, hiding it away in the far reaches of Innerspace, only to be revealed when the son of Diva's wedding vows are sealed."

"Yo, dude!" the voices return. "Look out for Diva, she's a mean she-demon. Yo! Look out! She's right behind you!"

Dallas jumps up on his bed, fist raised in glory. "Yo, begone, demon witch from hell!"

"Is that any way to talk to your mother?" Dallas looks behind him and sees his mom standing there, hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Mom." he says, stepping down from his bed.

"Mmhmm. Speaking of hell," she says, "look at this room. It's like a scene from _Evil Dead, Part Two_ in here."

"Mom." Dallas whines, sticking his nose back in his comic.

"And no more comic books!" she says, snatching it from his hands. Dallas opens his mouth to protest, but his mother sits down on the edge of his bed, which is never a good sign, so he shuts it.

"I had a long talk with your guidance counselor, Ms. Delorean, the other day, and we both thought it would be in your best interest to stop this crazy obsession you have. It's not healthy!"

"But-" I say.

"Yesterday, I got a call saying you had jumped on your on your desk in study hall and were shouting crazy things like 'The dark lord is coming!'"

Dallas suddenly heard a different voice. While the others were teenage boys, this one was incredibly unsettling.

_"I'm coming for you Mikhail!"_

"Who's there?" Dallas says.

"We're worried about you, Dallas." his mom continues, unaware of his comment.

_"Your mother can't save you!"_

Dallas freaks out. He curls into a ball and starts rocking back and forth on his bed.

"Dallas! Are you even listening to me?" Dallas doesn't answer. He doesn't even hear her. "That's it! I've already sold your comic book collection on eBay." This snaps Dallas out of it.

"But Mom!"

"No 'buts'! Now you put those comic books back in their pristine wrappers. I'll be back for them later." She walks out of his room.

Dallas take a comic book in his hands.

_Goodbye, O comic books, the love affair is ending_  
_Adieu to thee, Stan Lee, DC, and Dell_  
_Though it's been fun, the time has come to stop pretending._  
_All the dreams must end, so my super friends - farewell..._

_But oh - I wish I were a superhero guy._  
_Like in the comics! Like in the movies! Oh_  
_Someday I'll be a superhero guy_  
_Faithful and forceful and eternally true!_  
_I'll crush every enemy of the red, white and blue!_  
_Defend my fellow men (and my fellow women, too!)_  
_That's what I'm gonna do_*_But oh - It's tough to be a superhero guy._  
_Cause no one knows it!_  
_I'm not supposed to show it! Oh_  
_Someday they'll know_  
_The shy little guy they've been callin' a geek_  
_The wormy little nerd who's much too nervous to speak,_

_That mess, I confess, is the hero they all seek!_  
_I'll show them_ -  
_I'm sittin' in the lab, Biology 502_  
_Some boys start makin' fun of me (like they always do!)_  
_The teacher is no help (Just get me outta here, I wish!)_  
_The boys dump rotten eggs into my petrie dish!_

"Oh my God. This is right out of "Princess Amethyst of the Gemworld" : Volume 5, Issue 9, when Amy Winston accidentally opens the Well-Between-Worlds and the eggs hatch into killer dinosaurs!"

_Oh no. There's poor little Morris,_  
_mashed by a brontosaurus_  
_And teacher's pet Camilla,_  
_mangled by Godzilla._  
_The blackboard is all bloody_  
_cause they ate Miss Magilicutty._

"Should I save them? Or should I let them die the death they so richly deserve?"

_Oh no! Calling Superhero Guy!_

"Save us, Dallas. Please!" he mocks. "You'll never save them, Dallas! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

As he feigns his evil laughter, he backs straight into his mom, who had just entered the room.

"That's it! I'm taking these!" she says as she walks to the comic books, picks them up and leave the room. Dallas sits on his bed with a disappointed look.

_Oh - please let me be a superhero guy!_  
_I'll get up one morning_  
_and then without a warning Oh_  
_Just watch me fly!_  
_A new door is opening to who knows where!_  
_I'm looking for the magic now to take me there!_  
_I'm off on a brave adventure make it strange and new!_  
_The curtain's goin' up I think I hear my cue!_  
_I've lived in a crazy dream,_  
_but now it's comin' true!_  
_When I'm really a super guy, who knows what I'm gonna do?_

He quickly grabs his laptop and and goes to _ .com_.

Suddenly, he hears the same, unsettling voice from earlier.

"ACCESS DENIED, MIKHAIL! YOU HAVE BEEN REROUTED, TO .MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

A portal suddenly appears in his room, and four black-cloaked figures emerge from it, grab him and drag him through it.

"WHEN MIKHAIL RETURNS TO INNERSPACE, THE CRUELTY, AGAIN, SHALL TAKE ITS PLACE!" Shak Graa's voice booms. "Welcome to Innerspace, Mikhail! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"


End file.
